


My Poor, Poor Nose

by Drarrymadhatter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Red Red Rose, Other, Parody Poem, robert burns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrymadhatter/pseuds/Drarrymadhatter
Summary: This was a challenge for the Creative Corner (an extra section of the IWSC). The challenge was to write a parody poem which links to the wizarding world in some way. I'm not the best at poetry, but here it is...a small lament to Voldemort's missing nose.For Clairebear1982, who had to endure a PowerPoint presentation on Robert Burns, the poor soul.
Kudos: 2





	My Poor, Poor Nose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clairebear1982](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clairebear1982/gifts).



For Clairebear1982, who had to endure a presentation on Robert Burns...

**My Poor, Poor Nose - A parody of Robert Burns' A Red, Red Rose.**

O, how I do miss my poor, poor nose,

That I did leave behind;

For although I searched both near and far,

My conk I could not find.

So straight and true was my poor nose,

So noble and so fine;

And never has there ever been,

As nice a schnozz as mine.

Though I have power never known,

Mastered the Elder wand;

Despite horcruxes by the pile,

It's my beak that I'm fond.

Come back to me, my nose, my love,

To your own rightful place;

What I would give for you to be,

Back here, upon my face!


End file.
